During data analysing, sometimes a linkage between the data and data location needs to be established. For example, acquiring and analyzing or treating multiple voltage waveform data from an Equipment Under Test (EUT) with an oscilloscope, sometimes needs to compare data from different locations, that requires tracing the data from the locations; sometimes needs to know the location of the data under analysis, that requires tracing the locations from the data. These requirements are particularly prominent in the fault diagnosis of equipment. A person with ordinary skill in the pertinent art usually writes down the data file name and tags data location on product, makes bidirectional query between data and data location manually which is low efficiency, and could be quite error prone when handling a number of data.